False and Real Love
by CeresMewMew
Summary: Ichigo has caught Massaya cheating on her, She no longer wants him, but what if he still wants her? Who does she want? A RxI storiy and yes Kisshu still loves Ichigo, wonder what he is Planning! This is my first story so plz review! RxI Story! Updated XD!


**Due to not having the internet untill now I never could update this story and So here it is rewritten and I am about to write trhe second chaper I hope you all enjoy.**

It was a boiling hot warm summer day in Tokyo and Ichigo, a girl with red hair was walking slowly on her own in the park where her and her ex- boyfriend Masaya had met. She was very upset after finding out that he was cheating on her with a girl called Berry. She had no idea what he was thinking. How could he had done this to her, his girlfriend of two years. She though about how he had said he had the right to have more than one girlfriend, but no matter what she would always be the most important. After being told this she had felt so alone and lost she had of course ran away the second she had found out from him. It had only been 30 minutes since she had found out and she could not bring herself to leave the park so she decided she would sit down by the cherry tree on the top of the hill. As it was the one place that always managed to cheer her up.

As she walked slowly towards the cherry tree she saw the shape of a person, as she carried on walking towards it she realised it was Masaya with Berry making out. For someone who was meant to love her he was not doing a good job of even showing it she thought. As she turned around to head home, she did not want to see him or Berry. As she started to walk off someone grabbed her arm, it was Masaya, he looked angry and shouted

"Why did you run off you Baka? I love you and you repay my love by running off?"

Ichigo just cried and tried to get her arm out of his grip but he just started to twist it making her scream in pain.

"Ichigo, strawberry, sweetie you know we are prefect for each other, I'm sorry you had to see me and Berry like that! She means nothing to me! You're the only important person in my life!"

Ichigo looked at Masaya and wanted to believe him so badly but she knew she would never be happy with him and replying with tears in her eyes cried

"Get off me Masaya, you mean nothing to me now, we are not an Item and I am not going to be treated like this, especially by you!"

"Ichigo!" Masaya shouted "You have no choice in the matter! You belong to me, and you will quit your job!"

As he said this Ichigos eyes started to show fear and all she could do was cried as she struggle out of his grip. Masaya watched as she struggle and the second she managed to escape his grip he grab her dress and pushed her into the tree. He started screaming

" You are coming, you have no choice, your mine, no one else will feel your touch or your breath on their ears! You have no choice, I don't care if you will miss your family or your friends! Your mine all mine!"

Ichigo started to stand up as Masaya was losing control she knew she had to get to café Mew Mew, there was no other place that was safe, As Masaya came charging at her she pulled her pendant form her pocket and screamed

" Strawberry Mephia…"

But it was too late Masaya knocked it out of her hand and she was now pinned to the cherry tree that she had once treasure, the place where she had got together with him and now the place she was scare she was going to died at.

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew…

It was very busy at the café and Ryou was starting to wonder where Inching was after all she was two hours late and the café was going to be closed soon. As he was thinking while leaning on the wall, Keiichiro came upstairs to him and whispered

"I think Inching might be in danger as a signal has came up that she tried to transform but it looks like she was interrupted!"

Ryou stared at him before grabbing his coat after going the co-ordinations from Keiichiro. As he left lettuce walked up to Keiichiro and said

"What is the matter with him, does it have anything to do with Ichigo?"

Keiichiro however did not answer as he was too busy thinking bout what could have happened to Ichigo.


End file.
